Japanese Patent Publication 2-184673 discloses quinolinesulphonamides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,193 discloses quinolinesulphonamides, in which the sulphonamide nitrogen is substituted by a variety of bridged saturated ring systems, as medicaments suitable for the treatment of serotonin-induced gastrointestinal disturbances.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,857,301 and 5,340,811 disclose quinolinesulphonamides in the treatment of asthma, respectively as bronchodilators and as anti-allergic compounds.
Trecourt et al., J. Het. Chem (1995) 32 1261, describe the preparation of 5-arylquinolines as intermediates for the synthesis of pyridocarbazoles. Trecourt et al., Syn. Commum. (1995) 25 4011, describe 5-phenylquinolines as intermediates for the synthesis of indoloquinolines.
5-Heteroarylquinolines and 5-heterocycloquinolines with anti-microbial activity are described by Khalil et al., J. Indian Chem. Soc. (1987) LXIV 42, and ibid (1990) 67 821.
A series of patents by Bayer (including U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,563, EP-A-0582908 and EP-A-0545170) discloses 2-substituted quinolines, including 5-arylquinolines, as lipoxygenase inhibitors.
WO-A-9412461 discloses catechol diethers as selective phosphodiesterase inhibitors. Phosphodiesterases (PDE) and Tumour Necrosis Factor (TNF), their modes of action and the therapeutic utilities of inhibitors thereof, are described in WO-A-9636595, WO-A-9636596 and WO-A-9636611, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The same documents disclose sulphonamides having utility as PDE and TNF inhibitors.
Certain quinolines are known, without associated therapeutic activity. These include 5,5'-bis(8-methoxyquinoline), 5,5'-bis(8-methoxyquinoline), 1-(8-ethoxy-5-quinolyl)-3,4-dihydroisoquinoline, 1-(8-ethoxy-5-quinolyl)isoquinoline, 2-(8-ethoxy-5-quinolyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinoline, 8-isopropoxy-5-(1-naphthyl)quinoline, 5-methoxy-8-phenylquinoline, 5-methoxy-8-[2-(t-butylcarbonylamino)phenyl]quinoline and 5-methoxy-8-[2-(t-butylcarbonylamino)-5-methoxyphenyl]quinoline. See Chem. Abs. (1962) 57(9):11159e; Chem. Abs. (1963) 59(6):6364e; Beugelmans & Bois-Chaussy, J. Org. Chem. (1991) 56:2518-2522; and Trecourt et al, J. Heterocyclic Chem. (1995) 32:1261.